Internet memes 25
1: Despicable Me 3 dance fight scene, but Into the Groove by Madonna is replaced with Sahara by Mikro. 2: Punk Rock Y Subversion by Los Miserables, but it's remade only with the sounds from Shrek. 3: Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, but every time they say "Perry", it gets replaced with Finding Nemo, but every time they say "Nemo", it gets replaced with The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, but every time they say "SpongeBob", it gets replaced with The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, but every time they say "Elmo", it gets replaced with Pokémon Indigo League: I Choose You, but every time they say "Pikachu", it gets back to the Phineas and Ferb movie. 4: Pokémon: The Power of One ending, but with Ocean Man. 5: The New Mutants (2019) trailer, but it's Gum Girl. 6: The OA season 1 episode 1, but the sexual scenes are replaced with a Gum Girl animation. 7: The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, but without any cartoon characters, but the tragedy scene is replaced with YTPMV: Night of Gum Girl. 8: Geostorm (2017) trailer, but every time someone takes a step, it gets faster. 9: The Angry Birds Movie trailer, but with X-Men Apocalypse trailer audio. 10: SpongeBob Squarepants: Gary takes a Bath, but only the word "Gary". 11: Over the Hedge THX logo scene, but with Pikachu's Vacation "Drift race" scene audio. 12: Opening to Shrek the Third 2007 Theatre, but "Ratatouille" trailer is replaced with "LazyTown" VHS trailer. 13: Opening to Shrek Forever After 2010 Theatre, but "Despicable Me" trailer is replaced with "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure" DVD trailer. 14: Opening to Cars 3 2017 Theatre, but "The Emoji Movie" trailer is replaced with "Antz" trailer. 15: Paper Jam: Luigi Alone in Gloomy Woods Obstacle Courses, but everytime Luigi gets jumpscared, he gets replaced with Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl. 16: Luigi saving Mario from the Sockops in Bowser's Inside Story, but every time Luigi screams “MMAAARIOOOOOOOO” (three times), a Tuesday X bikini scene was shown. 17: Petey Piranha Pre-Battle Cutscene from Partners in Time, but everytime Mario screams "WUH-AHHHH!!!!" (four times), a Masked Dedede battle was shown. 18: Mario Kart 64: Funniest Moments by Nintendo64Movies but everytime Mario shouts YYYIPPIE it gets 1,000% faster 19: Two friends' End, but it’s recreated with the sounds from Little People (Stop Motion). 20: Stronger Than You, but it's remade only with the sounds from SpongeBob Squarepants. 21: Bowser’s Inside Story: Luigi trying to catch Wisdurm, but every time Luigi shouts “Ha!”, Brave (2012) trailer was shown. 22: TAWOG: The Dream, but without Ocho, Tobias, Hector, Steve Small, Richard, or Susie. 23: Opening to Men in Black VHS, but THX logo is replaced with Pikachu the Movie logo. 24: Opening to Grease VHS, but the yearbook footage is replaced with "Gum Girl" promo. 25: Squeeze Me by NERD, but the clips from "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water" is replaced with the clips from a Gum Girl animation. 26: I Am Legend scene, but the clip from "Shrek" is replaced with the clip from "The Incredibles". 27: Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico 100,000% speed, but scared at night/footprints scene in the normal speed. 28: Oobi's Car is Broken, but with Shrek All Star scene audio. 29: Mario and Luigi Part 44: Butt Sucker but everytime ISneakSometimes makes a mistake, X family vs. SNAFU was shown. 30: Mountain of Faith, but every time the music is awesome it gets faster. 31: TAWOG: The Puppy, but without the evil turtle. 32: TAWOG: The Potion, but without Hector. 33: SpongeBob SquarePants: Help Wanted, but only the word "SpongeBob". 34: 35: 36: 37: 38: 39: 40: 41: 42: 43: 44: 45: 46: 47: 48: 49: 50: Category:YouTube